


Framing the moments

by Kiralis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), different take, high school life, potentially decent plot twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiralis/pseuds/Kiralis
Summary: Life is filled with memorable moments. Some are happy, others sad and many are in-between. For a group of students at the prestigious Blackwell Academy life is about to get a lot more exciting. Friendships which didn’t seem possible will be forged, alliances will fall and the future may take an interesting turn.





	1. On the go

Five years had passed since Maxine ‘’Max’’ Caufield left Arcadia Bay for Seattle. The decision’s wasn’t hers and she still hated her father a little but she couldn’t blame him. To go from as small-time consultant in a Arcadia Bay to a manager in one of the biggest banks in Seattle was no small deal, and the benefits which came with job were undeniable. When her father brought them to a shiny new building her mother said that they should look for a new apartment and live sight-seeing for another time. However, when he left the keys to the valet and encouraged them to leave the car and go to the entrance to building they were both surprised. The surprised was even bigger when they entered the building and he casually went towards an elevator. Knowing that Vanessa loved to decorate everything, since she was an interior designer, the expansive penthouse made quite an impression, even if it was bereft of most features which make a house attractive.

‘’So, how do you like our new place?’’, he said, with a wide smile on his face. A barrage of questions exploded and he his best to answer, saying that it was bought with a nice bonus from the company, paid in full and with a bit of extra from the side. Vanessa fell in love with the place from the start and Max loved the vista which was visible from her room. With everybody happy the penthouse became a warm and lovely home in a few weeks.

I will miss the city by night but those photography classes will give me the edge in need to become a pro, thought Max as the sports car was speeding on the high way.

‘’Daydreaming again Max? Hope you won’t to that in class as often as you did in Seattle.’’, said an amused voice from her left. Victoria was looking at the road but a smile was visible and Max couldn’t help to smile herself when she looked at the focused driver. Victoria Chase, the Queen of Blackwell, was her best friend and one of the first she made in Seattle. While Fernando and Kristin were lovely in their own way, Victoria attracted her since they first met. The fateful event took place after Kristin and Fernando convinced Max to submit one of her photos to a competition organized by the Chase Space, a reputable gallery owned by Victoria’s parent, Jeremy and Miranda. She met them and Victoria when she received an invitation to the gallery, which was followed by a surprise announcement: Max won the contest. Her piece wouldn’t be displayed at the gallery but the Chases offered an impressive scholarship until she will go to college. Victoria approached her while her parents were busy with a client and the rest, as they say it, is history.

Max studied in Seattle until now but Victoria convinced her to go to Blackwell Academy. The prestigious institution offered an excellent photography program run by Mark Jefferson, a famous photographer and favorite of both Max and Victoria. The chance to spend her senior in Arcadia Bay, along with Victoria while attending an excellent course was too tempting and she was looking forward to the experience. And there is also the chance to catch-up with Chloe, her childhood best friend. The distance between them meant that the relationship was a bit cooler than it used to be but that is natural. They texted a lot, sent pictures and videos and talked on the phone from time to time. There were also a few visits but they were brief and far within. Chloe faced some tough times after Max left but they remained good friends and Max was looking forward to seeing her soon.

‘’Dog, it sure takes longer then I thought to reach Arcadia Bay’’, said Max with a bored yet playful tone. Victoria smiled and put her right hand of Max’s left hand as she kept her yes on the road. ‘’Now now Maxine, there is no need to get bored. We will be there in less than an hour, if everything goes according to plan.’’

She sighted and Max knew what was on her mind. In 30 minutes they will meet with Nathan Prescott at his house. Max heard a lot about the Prescott family and it seemed that there was a lot of bad blood between Arcadia Bay and the family. Many blamed Serena Prescott, the matriarch of the family and current CEO of the Prescott Foundation, for what appeared to be the downfall of the city. After Sean Prescott died several years ago his wife became the CEO of the growing company, which was now a massive conglomerate with record profits but a thorny reputation. Sean may have been a difficult businessman but he was fair. Serena placed profit above anything else and didn’t like to beat around the bush, preferring hostile takeovers instead of finesse power-plays. Nathan is the Golden Boy of the family, even if he wasn’t the perfect heir Serena would have loved, at least according to him and Victoria.

Having met Nathan several times, Max knew a lot about him even if some details remained shrouded in mystery. She and Victoria helped him to develop his photography skills and guided him as he discovered his own style. He tended to prefer scenes which were, ‘’unsavory’’ according to Victoria but he had an eye for capturing them in a unique manner, which added a nuance of mystery and made them more palatable. Meeting Nathan before reaching Blakcwell sounded like a great pause but Max hoped that the three of them would be alone, as the icy presence of Serena made her skin crawl.

‘’Max, don’t zone out again please. I don’t like to talk with someone who doesn’t pay attention.’’ Snapping out of the dream, Max looked at Victorian and apologized with a smile. ‘’Sorry. Kristin and Fernando insisted on a goodbye party and I didn’t have the heart to refuse. Pouting, Victoria squeezed her hand while keeping her eyes on the road.

Soon enough they could see a secondary road which seemed to lead to a forest. As Victoria steered the car towards the road Max looked in awe at the secular forest and pondered the age of the threes. The straight road led to an beautiful mansion, surrounded by some of the oldest trees Max ever saw.

She still acts like it’s the first time she sees is, even if we came here at least a dozen times in the last year alone, thought Victoria as she looked at Max’s fascinated face. A smile started to form as Victoria thought how much she loved Max, from the moment she entered the Chase Space all those years ago. Despite the fact that Max didn’t want to come to Blackwell until now Victoria was pleased by the fact that she convinced her to change her mind. Ruling the place and organizing the Vortex Club parties was interesting, but having Max with her would make those lonely winter nights considerably better. And warmer.

As the car speed towards the gates of the mansion they started to open inwards, thanks to the automatic sensors which detected the vehicle. Two camera were also visible, one near each gate and both focused on the road. Nathan’s car was near the driveway which led to the garage, and Victoria parked next to it. A few boxes were visible on the backseat but it was likely that Nathan was still collecting some stuff. The two got out of the car and entered the house, with the door being open. As a rule the door to the Prescott mansion was always unlocked, but no one dared to open it unless they were friends of the family or special guests. The impressive foyer featured a sophisticated décor, filled with expensive furniture and paintings fit for the house of royals, and the Prescotts were the royals of Arcadia Bay.

While Max was busy soaking the beauty around her Victoria texted Nathan to see if he was good to go

**Victoria:**

**We’re here Nate. Ready to go back to the kingdom?**

**Nathan:**

**Sure thing Vic. Be down in a bit. Max with ya?**

**Victoria**

**Yeah, admiring your foyer always : ))**

**Nathan: If only I shared her passion for this hellhole. BRT.**

Rapid steps were heard soon and Nathan was coming down the stairs with a box under his left arm. ‘’Hey Maxine, Torry’’ he said, almost laughing.’’ Victoria shot him her trademark scourge eye while Max smiled.

‘’ You will pay for that later’’, puffed Victoria.

‘’Come on Torry, you know you secretly love it’’. While the daunting glare inferred otherwise Max loved to grill Victoria from time to time and knew that there will be no issues later. Or at least that’s what she hoped.

If looks could stab Max would have been bleeding out by now, the victim of multiple wounds. Victoria settled for a playful smack over the shoulder and a saccharine smile, shifting her look towards Nathan in a meaningful manner. Nathan looked at her, smiled and then eyeballed Max in a way which sent shiver down her spine, like he was sizing up prey.

‘’I guess Victoria told you the most important things about Blackwell’’ said Nathan, with a voice which had a strange glee.

‘’Yes, did spent quite some time on that’’. Max felt that something was odd but decided to ride the wave while Victoria seemed to check her nails.

‘’Well, as you know me and Vic kinda rule the place. But it can be hard to manage the Vortex Club, attend all classes and pursue your hobby at the same time’’. The sentence was filled with an undertone, a hint which was not exactly stealthy but far from being brash.

‘’Yeah, it looks pretty complicated. But I kinda anticipate where you’re going. Victoria isn’t really subtle (Victoria flashed a pair of sweet puppy eyes when she heard that line) and it looks like you guys may need some help. At least with the logistics. _And hopefully only with that _thought Max.

Suddenly, Nathan’s eyes sparked with fire. ‘’Well since your little club already has a president and a vice-president I believe that we should give you a fancy title too. How of COO? As in, chief of operations? The businesslike tone would have sounded more serious if he didn’t look like he was about to laugh soon but Max shook her head in agreement.

‘’Pretty sure that Courtney and Taylor will skin me alive but it sounds kick-ass.!‘’The enthusiasm was a bit unexpected but hey, you don’t get proposals like that every day. Max pumped her fist in the air for good measure.

‘’Then it’s settled!’’ Victoria beamed and Nathan approved silently. Guess we can roll and discuss more about when we arrive at the campus.

Taking the box, which was placed carelessly on an expensive-looking table, Nathan pointed at the door with his head and the three went outside. After putting the box next to the others, he closed the car’s door and went to the front. ‘’Lead the way and I’ll follow’’.

‘’OK. Come Max, let’s hustle.’’ Victoria and Max got into the former’s car while Nathan started his car. The two cars exited the courtyard and headed towards the road to Arcadia Bay as the sun was starting to set. Max, Nathan and Victoria were looking forward to the senior year, but little did they knew that their lives will be completely different in less than 12 months.


	2. Dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather boring trip it's time to relax and enjoy a tasty dinner.

Max thought about the fresh start at Blackwell Academy. Thanks to the money from her parents and the scholarship offered by the Chases she didn’t need to apply for a scholarship. Most of the money from the scholarship went into a bank account tied to a debit card which was tuck safely within her wallet, alongside another one linked to a separate account and a few miniature pictures.

Despite the fact that she had money for almost everything Max wasn’t too keen on spending them on designer clothes, even if Victoria managed to convince her that a fashion update was need from time to time. She preferred her trademark hipster outfits, which looked considerably better since her girlfriend was in charge of her wardrobe and managed to make both of them happy.

Taking her eyes off the road, Victoria saw that Max was clearly thinking about something, likely musing about Blackwell and what impressions she will make. Four years had passed since they first met but her heart skipped a beat every time she looked at that adorable face, like it was still the first sight. At this point Victoria felt that the very existence was linked to Max, who helped her during hard times and shot down her ‘’Queen Bitch’’ tendencies faster than lightning strikes during a thunderstorm. _‘It would be great if I managed to convince her to wear stylish clothes everyday but you can’t have them all.’_ She smiled at the thought.

Driving at a close distance, Nathan was also thinking about the upcoming year and many of the approaching challenges. Thanks to the tight friendship with Victoria and Max he was a lot more confident in himself, even if he needed to swallow those damn pills twice each day. He could still remember the surprise on his face when Max suggested that she and Victoria should accompany him to some of the sessions with Dr. Jacobi. At first he wasn’t exactly thrilled by the proposition but the girls managed to convince him. The doctor himself would have loved to have Selena there instead of the girls but something was better than nothing. _‘The sessions were really better after they came along. At least he stopped badgering him about Selena and shifted the meetings to accommodate the three of them’_. Smiling, he looked at Victoria’s car and saw that they were talking about something. His stomach grumbled suddenly, and ordering something would be a great idea.

Coincidentally the girls were also thinking about a tasty dinner, and Max thought about Two Whales and the awesome food made by Joyce. A Belgian Waffle would be a great treat and it would be better than waiting for delivery. Since the sport car only had two seats they would have to ask Nathan to take them there but that wouldn’t be problem. She decided to share her idea with Victoria.

‘’How about we hit Two Whales for dinner?’’

‘’That sounds great, and I think Nathan would love it too. We will help him with the boxes and ask him to drive the three of use there’’ Just thinking about the desserts made her happy, although she should convince Max to share it with her, since this vixen figure isn’t compatible with a mountain of pancakes. _‘Well, sacrifices are need for beauty’._

They reached the campus in a few minutes and went straight for the parking lot. Victoria convinced Max to chip in for an express delivery moving service, which meant that their stuff was already in their rooms, and they only had to place it according to their wishes. As expected, Nathan welcomed the offer for help and they started to carry boxes towards his room. On the hallway Max spots a guy with choppy brown hair. He seems focused on a small slate next to what appeared to be the door to his room. It looked like he was wanted to write a witty quote but couldn’t remember the second half. He turned towards them when he heard them comings and offered his hand to Nathan. Nathan shook it vigorously, and it seemed that they were at least friends, at least to Max.

‘’Hey Nathan, Victoria. I see that you come with a new recruit’’, Warren chuckled and it was easy to see that he was joking.

‘’Yeah yeah. Why don’t you ask the fair maiden to tell you her name?’’, Nathan’s voice was gleeful, since Max was still a bit shy. He didn’t expect what happened next.

Max put the box down, extended her hand and smiled. ‘’Hi. My names Maxine Caufield but just Max is fine’’. She shook his hand and winked at Nathan, who smiled sheepishly.

‘’I’m impressed Victoria. You really cracked her shell during the summer.’’ The voice sounded proud, if a bit amused.

‘’Yes I did and it wasn’t exactly a walk in the park. But it will quite useful in the long run’’. Max rolled her eyes and showed Victoria a telltale look.

‘’Don’t you even dare to think about it.’’ Victoria gave her a death glare and Max shuddered.

Warren laughed. ‘’Man the chemistry between you is really obvious’’ Max blushed while Victoria took her left hand with her right one.

‘’She may be handful but she’s my lovely handful’’ said Victoria and pecked her check.

Do you need a hand with those boxes?, asked Warren.

‘’Sure, but we have to drop these first.’’ Nathan fished out the keys to car and gave them to Warren. ‘’We’ll be there in a minute’’.

‘’Sure thing. I’ll wait next to car’’. Warren headed towards the exit.

The three took the boxes from the floor and headed towards Nathan’s room.

‘’He seems like a pretty awesome dude.’’

Nathan smiled. ‘’Yeah he is. Helped me with some chemistry projects and we bonded even if he is kinda nerdy’’.

With a turn of key the door opened and the boxes were placed on the bed. Max was impressed as she looked at the room. Black and white pictures were framed on the wall, most of them showing secluded vistas. A high-tech projector hanged from the ceiling and a professional printer was visible in a corner.

‘’I’ll give you a tour some other time. Let’s head to the car and finish with the stuff’’. Nathan led the way as they exited the dorm. Since there were only four boxes left the job was finished in a few minutes. Victoria asked Warren if he wanted to come to Two Wales but he declined, rambling something about an experimental science project with Brooke.

So the trio got into the car and headed towards the restaurant.

‘’I’m surprised by the fact that he actually got the guts to ask her out’’. Victoria looked genuinely impressed while she lunged and kissed Max.

‘’Yeah, it only took 100 texts and one shot of vodka followed by mouthwash to gather his guts before he did.’’ Nathan laughed merrily. He drove calmly and they got to the restaurant in no time.

Max knew that Joyce will be happy to see her but she didn’t expect the enthusiasm. The older woman rushed towards her when they entered the restaurant gave Max a motherly hug.

‘’I’m so glad to see you here again! It’s good to have you back in good ol’ Arcadia Bay.’’ Joyce had a tears in her eyes and Victoria offered a tissue, which was welcome.

While Victoria waited patiently for the moment to end Nathan felt a pang in his chest. Joyce was the mother of Chloe and she hugged Max like she was her lost daughter. If Selena would have showed a quarter of the same amount of love his life would have been considerably better. ‘’At least I have an American Express Centurion card tied to an unlimited account.’’ He shook his head and accompanied Max, Victoria and Joyce to a booth.

‘’Get yourselves comfy and choose what you want. It’s on the house and I won’t take no for an answer!’’ Joyce smiled and ran to pick some orders.

While Nathan and Victoria surveyed the menu Max looked around the restaurant. It looked just like she remembered, including the chewing gum machines and the dated jukebox. Being back felt good and she hoped that it would last for a long while.

Joyce came to take their orders. Max opted for the Belgium Waffle & Fried Fish, along with a cherry soda. Nathan wanted to cheeseburgers and went for the same soda while Victoria the daily special and a serving of cherry-topped cake, but picked a bottle of mineral water instead of soda.

While they were waiting for their food they started to make plans for tomorrow. Max was meeting Chloe in the morning but she was free in the afternoon. Victoria wanted to take some landscape photos and suggested a visit to the lighthouse in the afternoon. Nathan was also looking forward to taking some pictures and offered to take them to the lighthouse. Victoria and Max agreed and the topic shifted towards the Vortex Club.

‘’We should start to work on the theme of the first party. Picking it is gonna be quite troublesome.’’

‘’It won’t be if we don’t ask for opinions and announce it directly. After all, it’s not like they pay for it Vic.’’

‘’Yeah but it should be something nice’’. Victoria struggled to find a topic.

‘’We could always go with the same old ‘’Back to school’’ shtick’’. Max wasn’t too confident in the idea but felt that it was better than nothing.

‘’Max just when I think I couldn’t love you more you come one of your great ideas! Pretty sure that the theme would be great, but we still need to handle lots of stuff. The excitement in Victoria’s voice was clear.’’

Nathan thought about it. ‘’Yeah, sounds pretty sweet. After little Miss Party Designer here thinks about the décor and other boring details we can tackle the practical aspects.’’ He winked towards Max and laughed. ‘’After all, as our new COO, you will play a big role in paving the way for a great rager.’’ _‘Hopefully she will convince Wells to let us use the pool so we don’t have to run around looking for a new joint.’_

_‘Wowser. They really meant it when they spoke about that fancy title. Guess you can’t talk your way out of it this time, eh Max’_. Max took Victoria’s hand and smiled confidently. ‘’ Totally on it. Guess I should start by securing a safe haven for the party. Victoria told me a lot about the pool area and I’m pretty sure that it’s it would be a great venue.’’

‘’You have the right spiel for a COO Max. If you can convince Wells to agree with the party and the location we are set. I will handle most of the stuff and our lovely Nate will pay the bills, like a true gentleman’’. Victoria seized her free hand and squeezed it lightly.’’

‘’A walking piggy bank at your service.’’ Nathan made an extravagant gesture and the three of them laughed. Max excused herself to go to the restroom and Joyce seized the change to exchange a few words with her.

‘’ I knew that you were friends with the Chase girl but I didn’t know that and her are besties with the Golden Boy of Arcadia Bay.’’ Joyce’s teasing voice sounded just like Max remembered and she blushed.

‘’Yeah, Victoria introduced me and we became quick buddies. ‘’ She didn’t shift her hand towards her opposite shoulder as she used to. Victoria’s training had paid off, even with the blush.

Joyce’s smile thinned. ‘’A little word of warning. While Nathan got better in recent years, and now it’s clear why( Joyce looked at her suggestively) many people hate him and his family. It’s likely that people will lash out if you walk around together. Ignore them but don’t be surprised.’’

Max frowned, thinking about Selena. It was odd that someone who appeared to be a professional didn’t care about the ire of an entire city. ‘’Nathan told me most details but I appreciate your advice’’. Max opened her arms and hugged Joyce again. Hope I’m still welcome at your place.’’

‘’As if that could ever make a dent in our relationship. You were like daughter for me since day one. Although three daughters can be quite a handful.’’ Joyce chuckled while she returned the hug. ‘’Now run to the bathroom young lady. Your friends are waiting.’’

Over at the table Nathan and Victoria were already looking forward to the party. A giddy smile was visible on Victoria’s face and it wasn’t hard for Nathan to guess her thoughts.’’

‘’Can’t wait to showcase your hot girlfriend around the dorm Vic? ‘’ The amused tone snapped Victoria out of her daydream but the smile persisted.

‘’You know it. You know I’m madly in love with her.’’

‘’No one will dare to touch her with us around. After all, it’s social suicide to mess with the Queen Consort’’. Nathan’s grin faded._ ‘If only I could find one for myself’._ He pushed the thought away and focused his gaze on Victoria.

‘’They know better than that.’’ The icy tone of the affirmation send shivers down his back but Max returned to warm Victoria back to her usual self.

They decided to go back to the dorm and prepare for tomorrow. After thanking Joyce for the food they got into the car and headed back to Blackwell. Little did they knew that the next day will come with some unexpected surprises…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the hits and kudos, they made me very happy. I hope you like this chapter and I promise that the next one will be a little more intense.  
I have a small favor to ask. I’m not sure how often I should update so I decided to run a poll. It will be available until August 23. Feel free to vote! ^-^  
https://forms.gle/m4f6wdmj8SHNo1cN6


	3. A blue and amber haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. I had to solve some family stuff but it's done and I will have more time to write. A fresh chapter will arrive in the following days and I will try to set a schedule after that. Enjoy!

Almost a year had passed since Max last saw Chloe. They were both busy with several projects but still found some time to text or call. Chloe was working part-time as a freelance graphic designer, while also attending Blackwell and going on trips with her girlfriend.

After William died Chloe entered a downward spiral for a brief period but Max managed to drag her out in time, preventing dire academic consequences and helping her friend to process the pain at the same time. With the support offered by Max a crisis was averted and Chloe regained her trust in other people, making new friends while Max was in Seattle.

Rachel Amber was the perfect glove for a beautiful hand, providing both protection and restraint for Chloe, while Chloe did the same for her. It time their friendship became something more as they faced stormy waters together. They chose Max as the first person to know about their relationship and she was happy for them. Victoria played an important role during this period, offering valuable advice while also highlighting in a subtle manner that Max was taken. The jealousy of the Pixie served as a great source of fun for Chloe, Rachel and even Max and the double dates, although pretty rare, were quite enjoyable.

Chloe and Rachel shared a house in a residential area of Arcadia Bay, surrounded by a lush forest and silence. The house was a gift from Rachel’s father and mother. It was really impressive on the outside and Max was sure that the interior decorated by Chloe and Rachel will be charming.

She headed carefully and stopped on the driveway. While Nathan had a massive automatic door which barred the path to Prescott estate there were no obstacles here, but the entire neighborhood was secured and protected by a private company. Max saw the high-resolution camera mounted atop the street lights and knew that here plates could have been checked at this very moment. Her Mustang Premium Convertible will certainly pick Chloe’s interest since she loved cars and tinkering with them.

Rachel came out and waved to her and Max headed towards the girl with golden hair. The former Queen of Blackwell may have renounced her position years ago but she still had the spirit of a royal and the charisma of a Hollywood star. The two girls hugged each other warmly before they entered the house.

As expected, the interior radiated a warmth specific to Rachel coupled with the sharp edges of Chloe’s personality. Calm colors were present on the walls and minimalistic yet comfortable furniture was present. Many of the walls were covered with framed designs and paintings which looked really stylish. Max could hear a hammer in the distance, which signaled that Chloe was hard at work in the ‘’design shed’’ which was built in the backyard.

The two girls headed towards the living room where several bottles were present on a sizeable bar. While Rachel started to mix some drinks Max looked around and saw a wall covered in photos. Some showed her and Chloe in the childhood, others were with Chloe and her family, including Sera, her birth mother. Sera came into Rachel’s life a few years ago and while the daughter embraced her presence she considered Rose her mother and Sera a trusted friend. Most of the pictures showcased places visited by Rachel and Chloe, including Paris. Max thought about William’s dream to take the family to France and let out a small sigh. She took the drink offered by Rachel and enjoyed a small sip.

‘’Long time no see Max. I hope that everything is fine, especially between you and Victoria.’’ Rachel winked and Max smiled.

‘’Yeah everything is going pretty well. I even got a new position in the Vortex Club, even if it looked like Nathan and Victoria seemed perfectly able to manage it on their own.’’

‘’Is that so? Did it come with a fancy title?’’

‘’The fanciest you can imagine. You are looking at the new Chief Of Operations, a great name for a glorified event planner.’’ The two girls laughed merrily. Talking with Rachel was always a pleasure as the blonde girl radiated peace. _‘Chloe is really lucky to have her. It’s pretty clear that Rachel was a beacon on a stormy sea, shining light even during the darkest storms.’ _Little did Max know that Chloe kept Rachel away from some regrettable choices and the two girls saved each other from damnation.

Rachel put her drink down and took a look at Max. ‘’Well, I’m sure that you will do a great job. Victoria is pretty serious about this stuff, and she wouldn’t have chosen you if she wasn’t sure that you could the challenges. ‘’ Victoria had a lot of faith in her and Max wanted to please her.

‘’Heavy is the head who wears the crown, yet would they do without the servants, am I right?’’ Max laughed at the remark and shook her head. It was great to talk with people who could relate to you and your problems with being judgy.

A door was heard and a sweaty Chloe entered the room, with a towel on her right should and a lit joint between her lips. ‘’Hey there Max! Hope Rachel didn’t already tell all the family secrets. Or bedroom escapades…’’ They laughed while Rachel rose and slapped Chloe playfully on the arm. ‘’Go take a shower Miss Designer and then will start to work in the kitchen.’’

‘’Hell yeah! I’ll be back before you know it!’’ Chloe started to go up the stairs towards the master bathroom.

Max’s smartphone vibrated and she knew that Victoria sent her a text. While Rachel was looking after something in the bar Max fished the device from her pocket and checked the imbox.

**Victoria:**

**Hi there lovely! :* How are the girls?**

**Max:**

**Hey darling <3 ! Pretty well, we’ll start to make lunch soon. It looks like Rachel already has a something in mind.**

**Victoria:**

**Sounds good. Wish I could be there, but I really had to handle this if I want to become an active partner in the gallery after we graduate. :/**

**Max:**

**I know love and it’s fine. I’ll let the girls know that you had to run a job for the future of Chase Space. They’ll understand.**

**Victoria:**

**Hope so. I’ll text you later, okey? :* Enjoy!**

**Max:**

**Will do. Text me when you’re back in Arcadia! :***

Max put the phone back in her pocket and looked at the stairs as Chloe came down in a blue summer dress which matched the color of her hair. Her wet hair shined in the sun, a beautiful cobalt blue.

‘’That dress really fits you Chloe. And the color is awesome!’’

‘’Slow down Max. I may like you but Chloe is already mine.’’ Rachel’s voice was heard from the door to the kitchen, a joking remark which turned Max’s cheeks red. Max has known Rachel for several years but the elusive Angel of Arcadia Bay has remained an unending source of fascination. Anyone who met Rachel was charmed instantly by her persona, as she was able to dazzle them with a mere smile. In the past she was known as the undisputed Queen of Blackwell but she passed the crown to Victoria in a few months after she met Chloe. Her abdication was a hot topic for several weeks and many were surprised by the selected replacement.

Using her almost uncanny talents, Rachel seemed to read her mind as she looked towards Max. ‘’How is your Pixie Plus One Maxie? The nickname was an exclusive for Rachel, as Chloe tended to stick with Super Max and Long Max Silver. And Victoria loved to use Maxine as a pet name, something which tended to confuse people at first.

‘’She sends her regards and one giant apology for not being able to make it. Sadly, she had to run a high-value errand for Chase Space and it is a bit tricky to challenge the Chases when they want stuff like that to be done. Well, there are some sacrifices which need to be done if she wants to become a partner.’’

Chloe whistled appreciatively. ‘’ Being a partner in one of the hottest galleries in Seattle is pretty sweet. Wonder if you could whisper a few nice words about me when she makes it. Would be nice to showcase some works around there in the future.

‘’ Well, when they let her to be a partner I’ll do my best. If you and Rachel agree to an anniversary photo before school starts.’’

‘’Totally dude, You already know that I love your style. ‘’ Chloe made an emphatic heart with her fingers.

Rachel brought what seemed to be a fine bottle of wine and a corkscrew. ‘’Price, tackle this bottle and open it while I and Max work on some tapas. She gestured towards Max to come to the kitchen. The two started to work while Chloe began to turn the corkscrew. Thankfully there was no need to struggle since Max had to line the bread pieces while Rachel placed the topping.

The silence was broken by a pop and Chloe came to take some glasses from a cabinet. She ventured towards the table and looked like she wanted to steal a piece but a fiery look from Rachel was enough to send her right on the track. ‘’Go and pour that wine into glasses and try to be more subtle next time. Stealing is outlawed when guests are present’.’’ A red tinged surfaced on Chloe’s cheeks as she left the kitchen in a hurry.

‘’She loves to take quick bites and it’s always a pleasure to catch her red-handed. ‘’ Rachel’s eyes sparkled as she laughed and Max chuckled. Victoria shared the same opinion and Max was on the receiving end of a few well-aimed lines more times than she cared to remember. The setup was ready and Rachel sent Max ahead with the silverware. Once the table was set the three sat at the table and began to eat while they continued to talk.

‘’How‘s Nathan?’’ Rachel was one of the few people Nathan called friends and she earned that spot a long time ago.

‘’He still has some nightmares from time to time but everything else is under control. Convincing him to allow me and Victoria to go with him for some sessions was a painful task but everybody agrees that it was for the past, including Dr. Jacobi. Who would have guessed that some real support can be more beneficial in comparison to a new credit card?’’ It was easy to feel the fact that Max was disappointed by the attitude of Nathan’s mother but Chloe and Rachel decided to let it slide.

‘’Lady Prescott is more interested in hostile takeovers instead of carrying about her only son, huh? A while ago I would have said that it’s a Prescott thing but Nathan, Kristine and Cassandra proved that this is not the case.’’

Cassandra Prescott was the oldest of the three heirs and an interesting person. While Kristine decided to do some good in Brazil Cassandra went to the City of Angels, where she established her own indie music label under the name of Cassounds. With several famous bands on the label the venture was more successful than some thought.

The rest of the lunch went well as the girls continued to talk and sip wine as the conversation moved to the living room.

Max looked at her watch and realized that it was time to almost go. The gesture was spotted by Rachel, who remained as sharp as ever when it came to reading people.

‘’ A little piece of advice Maxie. Some people will hate for being in the Vortex Club just because it seems like the cool thing to do. Don’t let them get to you and feel free to ping me or this lovely blue punk (she put her hand on Chloe’s shoulder) if you feel like you need advice. Or a bit of muscle.’’

Rachel winked and Chloe laughed. Max thanked them for everything and gave them a hug before they started to go towards the entrance. As she got into the Max had a feeling that this year will offer a really wild ride. She started the engine and headed towards Blackwell.


	4. A saint and a sinner

The Golden Hour would start soon, bathing the entire campus in a pleasant light and offering a prime chance for a photo op. Nathan was looking forward to shooting a few angled images of the Tobanga totem.

As he was walking towards the totem he was surprised when he saw that someone seemed to have shared the idea. A blonde trained what seemed to be a decent camera on the Tobanga, and loud shutter sounds could be heard. And then his breath stopped. At a close distance from the pagan idol was the image of beauty incarnate. The woman was dressed in a long bless dress which hugged her figure without revealing almost anything as it was close to the knees in length and little to no cleavage. A stylish cross hanged from what must have been a thin necklace.

The figure turned around and her angelic face was in full view. Nathan used his camera to zoom-in, patting himself on the back for the decision to take the color camera gifted by Max and Victoria. In a few seconds he focused the camera and the mysterious figure and soaked in the details. Her calm face featured a pair of beautiful hazel eyes and a curios look as she seemed to check the settings of the camera. Her hair flowed freely on her shoulders, thick and dirty blond, enhancing the already charming image. A few seconds were all he needed to burn the image into his memory and move the objective quickly before he lowered the camera.

In the meantime it appeared that she found the right settings and started to shoot a fresh batch of images. Nathan went closer, training the camera on the Tobanga as well, and took a few shots. She observed him and lowered her own camera. Dazed by her beauty he struggled to find his words. Thankfully, she took the initiative and walked towards him with while extending her hand at the same time.

‘’Hello, my name is Kate Marsh. ‘’ Her voice was sweet yet confident, boosting the spell.

‘’Nice to meet you, I’m Nathan Prescott.’’ They shook hands while eyes were locked on each other. ‘_God, I hope she didn’t hear any of the usual trash talk about me by now’_. Kate seemed to think about something for a second and then smiled.

‘’ So you are the fabled King of Blackwell.’’, she smiled almost teasingly as she waited for his answer.

‘_Whatthefuckever. A fresh student and she must have already heard all the garbage.’_ The thought clouded his eyes momentarily before his mint went into overdrive, searching for a reasonable answer.

‘’In the flesh.’’ Accompanied by what Nathan hoped that it was a confident smile the answer should encourage her to stay and keep taking.

‘’I wouldn’t have thought that you enjoy photography. But by the looks of that awesome camera it seems that I may have been too quick to judge.’’ Her curiosity was the rope he needed to crawl out of what was shaping up to be a pit filled with awkwardness.

‘’Yes I do. Black and white is my favorite style but I also like to dabble in color photography from time to time. Especially when the Golden Hour is available.’’

‘’I love both drawing and shooting pictures. My father was so happy that I was accepted that he gave me this camera as a gift. It’s a definite upgrade in comparison to the old one but the sheer number of settings is a bit intimidating.’’

A quick look told him that the settings were pretty decent for what she was trying to do. ‘’I’m sure you will get used to it in no time. The fun is to learn how it works and use the options to add a touch to the image before shooting.’’

Nathan’s word had a soothing effect and Kate seemed to be more relaxed.’’ You are right. I will tame it and learn all of its tricks!’’ Her eyes where filled with what seemed like passion, and Nathan strived to avoid staring, since it wouldn’t have been polite.

He offered to check the settings and modified the ISO and white balance. They shot several frames together, each with their own camera, and it went well. As the Golden Hour ended he thought about dinner and his stomach grumbled stealthily.

Kate surveyed some of the frames and thanked him for his help. What came next was quite surprising.

‘’Would you like to come to my room for a can of Coke and pizza? It’s a bit cold now, since it arrived two hours ago but it should be relatively tasty. ‘’

The innocent invite added another layer of charm and he couldn’t say no. They started to work towards the dorm, chatting about Blackwell and photography.

Nathan realized a bit late that he could run into Max and Victoria within the girls dormitory but hoped that it wouldn’t be the case. With a bit of luck Victoria had whisked Max to Two Whales for dinner, and something more after.

The hall of the building was deserted and they reached room 222 quickly. It was a cozy place with a comfy blue couch, the classic desk and a clean and well-made bed. Nathan was surprised by the lack of Christian imagery, since it he sensed a vibe of devotion from Kate, but maybe it was his turn to be mistaken. A quick look at a family photo revealed that she was the daughter of a priest and had two little sisters. It was surprising that the four of them where alone in the photo, but he knew better than to ask about her mother and spoil the mood.

In a few minutes Kate took a tray and placed a few slices of pizza on two plates. After handing Nathan a can of Coke she took the other one and the tray and sat on her couch. Surprisingly, they enjoyed the cold dinner in silence, which was broken only when they opened the cans. Nathan loved the moment, savoring the surprisingly good pizza and the pleasant companionship.

After the slices were finished Kate took the tray away and stood a bit closer to Nathan. As he wondered what to say she started to talk.

‘’I saw you looking at the family photo and I think that you may have a question.’’ Nathan felt like denying but decided there was no use to go against the obvious and nodded.’’

‘’My mother lost her life while driving towards our house with an aunt. she wanted to visit us and insisted that someone should pick her up from the Grey Hound bus station. Father had to attend a funeral and my mother decided to go. While they drove a girl appeared, running after a ball. Mother tried to dodge the girl and hit a parked pickup truck loaded with fuel canisters. The explosion was lethal, as you may imagine. ‘’

The pain in her eyes was palpable, as it was clear that she loved and cherished her mother. ‘’I used to be quite religious but after her death it was like a veil was torn. Life shouldn’t be restricted by religion and while I still pray from time to time I lost the passion a long time ago.’’ Taken aback by the sudden confession Nathan once again tried to find the right words.’’

‘’I am sorry for your loss Kate.’’ Kate smiled and stroked his hand lightly, signaling that he made the right choice. The silence surfaced again and Nathan envisioned himself and Kate at the upcoming Vortex party, entering hand in hand and silencing all the bitches and assholes who complained that he was single. Their kingdom was strange indeed, as Victoria would soon introduce Max as her lover and a rumor storm would begin.’’ Kate’s voice brought him back, breaking the reverie.

‘’Thank you Nathan. I know that we just met, but kind words mean a lot to me.’’ Slowly, he extended his left hand towards her right one and squeezed lightly, as a subtle reassurance. The gesture was met with a similar squeeze almost instantly and he was once again surprised.

Kate shifted the topic and told him about Alice, her pet rabbit. Her sisters loved the rabbit and she decided to let them to care about it for a while. She planned to bring Alice to her room at some point, after she settled in and was comfortable with the campus. When Nathan said that it was the best choice she smiled, enjoying the support.

His family remained an unexplored topic for now and he hoped that it she won’t ask about it for a while. He looked towards Kate but she seemed to ponder something. While she said that she may have lost her passion, it was clear that she didn’t become a 24/7 party girl and he was secretly happy for that. Becoming one of those forgettable party girls would have ruined something special, an inner spark which seemed to animate her. A strong feeling surged through him, the sudden need to protect her from any harm which could surface. And suddenly, Nathan felt his heart throb and realized that he was in love.

Kate was also thinking about Nathan, even if he was right there next to her. She had heard a few nasty rumors about the Prescott family and checked his profile on Twitter. When he saw him while she was trying to photograph the totem a side of her encouraged her to dismiss any attempt made by him to talk with her. The idea vanished quickly and she was glad that she talked with him, since he was so much better than she would have imagined. A warm feeling radiated from her chest and she was confident that Nathan would be a great friend in the long run.

They started to talk again and discussed a variety of topics, from music to movies and literature. Another pair of cans was opened and consumed and time flied. When they started to get sleepy Nathan realized that it would be the right time to go. He excused himself and Kate agreed that it was a little late. She asked him to exchange phone numbers and he agreed readily. A few pleasantries were exchanged and he rushed toward the exit as Kate closed the door, more slowly than Nathan realized.

The odds favored him tonight as the hall was once again empty and he left the building easily.


	5. The blossoms of love I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts as a regular morning ends up as something more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead (hides behind a stone). I promise to update more often (at least once a month) and a new chapter should arrive in less than a week. Enjoy!

He woke begrudgingly after a restless night of sleep. Sun rays were visible on the edge of the thick velvet covers that kept them away diligently. Before his eyes were fully open the image of an angel formed, a calm face surrounded by blonde hair.

The rational part of his mind sprang into action, telling him that what he saw was in fact an angel who walked among mortals. And the angel had a sweet, short and magnificent name: Kate. The image blurred as he tried to get up, and vanished completely. It was easy to find his camera and the memory was instantly refreshed by the images, stored for now on the high-capacity memory card.

His heart skipped a beat when he started to study the images, bathing and her beauty. This godly vista was dressed in the elegant black dress, with the cross gleaming in one of the images. Angels don’t wear black, but Nathan knew that she was not yet fallen. Maybe a bit lost in the shit storm of life, but then again who wasn’t? Even Max and Torry (he smiled as he imagined Victoria’s eyes on fire) ran into some problems from time to time but the duo managed to overcome them quickly, with some of the methods being quite impressive.

Rachel and Chloe had also faced a fair amount of issues but now they were happy, leaving in their own house and indulging in acts that continue to flush the cheeks of Max and Victoria even when subtlety was employed.

Wondering thoughts led him to Warren and Brooke, a pair of lovable geeks that tried from time to time to outsmart each other without succeeding. Nathan remembered how much time he spent on coaching Warren and helping him to gather his wits and ask Brooke out. A pleasant feeling grew in his chest as the pair was beautiful and the feeling that he contributed to their well-being made him.

***

‘A king worthy of his title.’ This was the thought of one Katherine Beverly Marsh as she lay in her bed, thinking about the chance meeting that took place less than 24 hours ago.

The new camera recorded some incredible shots, but she needed more time to practice and learn. The images taken after Nathan went through the settings were considerably better in comparison to the previous ones, and she was glad that the offered to help him.

A pang of curiosity encouraged her to research some facts about him when he learned his name a few days ago. What she learned was quite interesting. In the past Nathan was the average rich problem child who used to wreak havoc and run away throwing money in his wake. But that changed after two girls became his friends, Victoria and Max, the Queen of Blackwell and her beloved. According to Stella, a self-proclaimed rumors guru, Max played an important role in taming Victoria’s ambitions.

Her thoughts returned to Nathan. She saw him in the distance, fiddling with the camera, and recognized him thanks to several descriptions. The shy manner in which he approached her, like a man enraptured by a glorious spectacle, was charming.

Nathan’s face surfaced in her memory, with those piercing blue eyes as a focus. Some whispered that he was insane, yet there were no signs of madness in his eyes, which were dominated by powerful feelings. Despite the fact that she grew up in a religious family, Kate was practical and she knew that what she saw was love. Young, pure and blissful, the one that is untainted by carnal desires and flairs of ego, burning bright as a star. Her cheeks flushed, and a trace of guilt lingers for a moment, before vanishing like a leaf consumed by flames.

Today was Sunday, and there was nothing to do. After a silent prayer Kate grabbed her phone. She knew what she wanted. It was time to see if it will work.

***

It was another boring Sunday afternoon in the diner, but Joyce was hard at work as always. She was going to refill a cup of coffee when boisterous laughter was heard from the entrance. Her curiosity got the better at her and the vista was quite surprising: the young Prescott heir was heading towards a booth, accompanied by a tall blonde girl dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt, The attire reminded Joyce of Chloe but she didn’t recognize the girl. She filled the cup and headed towards the booth to offer them menus.

Nathan stood on the left side of the booth while the girl took a seat on the opposite side and they seemed to focus on an interesting conversation. He saw Joyce as she approached, looked towards the blonde girl and smiled.

‘’Hello Joyce! How’s the day?’’ he said with a confident voice.

‘’Pretty boring until now Nathan’’ answered Joyce with a sly wink. I see that you brought a new friend today’’.

‘’Yes I did.’’ Nathan looked at Kate who rose and extend her hand. ‘’My name is Kate. It’s nice to miss you.’’ Joyce was fascinated by the young lady, who seemed more shy than she really was. She shook her hand quickly. ‘’Likewise honey.’’ Kate stood down again and Joyce asked if they wanted a menu and brought one before going to another table.

***

Half an hour before:

After a shower Nathan was looking for a some clothes when he heard his phone. Several notification sounds came like a storm, and it seemed that someone was sending what seemed to be a lot of short texts. He decided to go and check the device.

A quick look showed that he was quite right as he got several messages from Kate:

_Kate: Hi Nathan!_

_Kate: Hope I didn’t wake you up ^^_

_Kate: I was wondering if you would like to meet with me today._

_Kate: I have nothing to do and thought that we could grab a bite somewhere._

_Kate: Or you could show me the town._

_Kate: If you aren’t busy of course^^_

Nathan checked the texts twice before his pulse started to calm down. He thought about Kate since he woke up but didn’t expect that she will text him today, let alone ask him if he wanted to hang out with her. Since Max and Victoria where on a trip to Portland and other friends seemed to be busy he was dressing up to grab a quick lunch from Two Whales and take some pictures in the evening. The invitation was unexpected but he knew almost instantly that the answer would be yes. Thanking his lucky stars Nathan texted her back

_Nathan: Hey Kate_

_Nathan: Sure, how about we get lunch first and then walk around. I know a great place and I could drive us there in no time._

_Nathan: I’ll be ready in fifteen minutes._

An answer came in a few seconds

Kate: Awesome! Let’s meet in at the parking lot.

_***_

‘’Ready to order?’’ Joyce was looking forward to this moment since Kate and Nathan seemed to be pretty close.

Kate answered fist. ‘’ I would like a serving of Belgian waffles, some BigFoot Bacon and hash browns along with a black coffee. Thank you!’’ She smiled sweetly and looked at Nathan, who seemed to be impressed by the amount of food she ordered.

It was Nathan’s turn: ‘’A cheeseburger, French fries, cherry soda and a hot chocolate’’.

‘’Noted.’’ Il go and bring the drinks. Joyce walked away as Nathan and Kate continued to talk.

‘’No offense Kate but you have a pretty healthy appetite.’’ Nathan smiled and hoped that she won’t get angry. Kate laughed heartily before answering.

‘’Yeah I guess I do. My metabolic burns are quite intense so I can indulge without any visible consequences.’’

‘’The dream of many, including me.’’ Nathan chuckled a little while Kate smiled. ‘’Do you have a specific landmark in mind or should we go at random after lunch’’.

Kate’s eyes sparkled for a second. ‘’ Yeah, I would like to visit the lighthouse. It looks great from a distance and I’m pretty sure that the view would be quite impressive.’’

‘’It is but it’s best to see it with your own eyes. I love to go there from time to time and mediate, especially before some tests and exams.’’

Joyce brought the food and they ate in silence, enjoying the food. Nathan wanted to pay for but Kate argued that it was her idea to go out and paid for both of them while also leaving a healthy tip. The pair went towards the car.


	6. The blossoms of love II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little adventure for Torry and Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Back from the dead again with reinvigorated energy and the promise that I will not vanish into the mists thrice. Hope you will enjoy this chapter and see ya next week^-^

Nathan didn’t turn his smartphone off unless he wanted_ ‘’maximum privacy’_’, something that happened from time to time when he was disappointed or needed a breather. Victoria listened patiently to the voice mail greeting, left a polite message, and ended the call in less than a minute.

The weather was quite charming, and she wanted to propose a quick trip to the beach for a nice photo session but it seemed that Nathan had other plans. And the fact that Max was still sleeping was a bit aggravating. _‘How much can one girl sleep?’_, she thought while leaning to kiss Max on the cheek. The petite body stirred a bit but continued to sleep undisturbed. Victoria smiled, thinking about the joy of being able to enjoy such a deep sleep. She took her toiletries and decided to take a quick shower.

On the road to the shower, she saw Dana Ward and Juliet Watson, who looked quite happy as they headed towards the exit. She thought about a girl’s night out, a plan that surfaced before and should be set in motion before it was forgotten again.

Thankfully the water was hot and plentiful, allowing her to use all of the fancy cosmetics that kept her skin smooth, shiny, and kissable. Washing her back was the next objective when the shower curtain shifted suddenly as someone wanted to enter into the cabin with her. Victoria turned around and managed to let out a quick squeak before Max kissed her deeply. Their tongues danced together in a sweet ballet until Max ran out of breath and broke the kiss.

Victoria’s cheeks were red from both the invasion and the passionate kiss. Max smiled wickedly and initiated another kiss that seemed to last forever. Victoria pulled her in a passionate embrace as both girls were filled with love and something more. It was a lengthy shower and lasted more than some may have deemed to be reasonable.

Both girls were more than clean when they went back to their room, where they collapsed on the bed.

‘‘Damn it, Max, that was incredible. Ambushing me in the shower like that was completely unexpected.’’

Max smiled and answered with a silky tone:

‘’Well, you said that as your partner, I have to learn to be more aggressive, since Blackwell isn’t as nice as it may seem. It seems that some of your courage started to leak into me.’’

Victoria ruffled Max’s hair while she smiled. ‘’Look at you, growing up so fast. Before I know it, you will become a social queen, and I your humble servant.’’ The tone was playful and both girls laughed merrily.

‘’It’s a pretty day for a photo session. Would you want to go to the beach and snap some shots?’’, asked Victoria.

‘’That would be lovely. We could stop by Two Whales to get some lunch for a picnic too’’. Max smiled as Victoria leaned in and kissed her.

The pair grabbed some comfy T-shirts and jeans and prepared their equipment in a pleasant silence. When the bag was done Victoria grabbed it and Max handled the door. After checking to see that the door was locked the two headed towards Victoria’s car. The black sport car was tucked under the shadows of the parking and pretty pleasant even without AC.

Victoria pressed the power button and the engine roared to life, ready for drive towards the beach. She guided the car masterfully towards the exit and hit the open road with a cool synthwave track playing in the background.

On the way towards Two Whales Victoria and Max thought about Nathan and the fact that they could have went to his room for a classic verbal invite but Max had a gut feeling which suggested that they should just go to the beach and try to contact him later. And that is what they did. As Victoria parked the car Mac was already wondering about what they should get for the picnic. They had a cute picnic basket with silver cutlery and beautiful plates, a gift from Victoria’s mom.

They entered the restaurant and waved towards Joyce, who appeared to be quite enthusiastic as she waved back energetically. Max and Victoria went to their favorite boot, which was free, and started to talk while waiting for Joyce to bring the menus. Thankfully, the waiting time was short and both girls could tell that Joyce was beaming.

‘’Hey Joyce ! How are you ?’’ _‘Not even sure if I want to know why she is so happy but it’s worth a shot’_ thought Max.

Hey girls, why fine, thank you Max. What are you two ladies up to on this sunny day?

We thought that a lovely photo session on the beach would be a great choice along with a picnic. But since we didn’t want to lose time while cooking something that may have had the chance to be half-decent, we decided to come for some takeaway. Victoria winked towards Max, who shuddered as she remembered the last attempt to cook something fancy and how Victoria laughed as she turned the smoke detector off.

‘’A fine choice indeed. Only the two of you?’’ The question was quite surprising but Victoria was quick to answer:

‘’Yeah. Chloe and Rachel are of the Portland, with some ‘’artsy bidness’’ and Nathan seemed to be busy’’. Joyce’s eyes sparked during the last sentence but she quickly asked her and Max about the takeaway order, shifting the focus with style.

Little did Max and Chloe know that Joyce new exactly were Nathan was but decided to keep he secret. He had been to the restaurant less than an hour ago, along with Katie, a remarkable girl that seemed to be a wingless blond angel. She was surprised by her voracious appetite when she ordered and even more so when she saw that Katie managed to devour everything on the plate while Nathan’s jaw seem to hang a bit as he had some fries left and half of the cheeseburger. Katie laughed as she took some of his fries while and for a second Joyce thought that maybe she should enquire if they want anything else but decided to give them some space for now.

However, Kate did wave towards her and Joyce went to the table eager to see what will happen. It was her turn to let her jaw hang a little when Kate ordered a cheeseburger for herself and a side of fries to replace the one taken from Nathan. Wishing jealously that she could have been capable of the feats Joyce brought the order as fast as she could and the pair enjoyed the rest of their lunch.

Nathan paid for the food with his interesting black card while Katie convinced her to accept a tip, despite her insistence that it wasn’t necessary. Then she grabbed Nathan’s hand and they left, going towards the parking lot. Joyce was truly fascinated by what happened, since she knew from Stella (who was always willing to share sweet gossips with everyone) that Nathan didn’t have a girlfriend. Yet it seems that Stella was wrong this time around and Joyce was quite happy. Despite Serena’s glacial attitude and poor parenting skills it seemed that Victoria and Max had managed to help him quite a bit, and it was likely that Katie will also have a positive influence on him.

Joyce took the order to the table, smiling to herself while Victoria and Max remained puzzle. Max took out her American Express card pay for the takeout and saw that Victoria was almost ready to ask Joyce about Nathan. Before the Pixie Queen managed to make a gesture Max managed to pay and two left the restaurant puzzled, with Victoria being a bit annoyed by the fact that Max opted for a quick exist, stealing her opportunity to ask questions.

Victoria’s annoyance faded when she saw that the beach was empty and the two had a lot of fun taking photos around and on the beach. The picnic food was consumed quickly as both were famished after the extended photo session and the sunset offered a romantic landscape.

Max grabbed Victoria’s hand and then quickly kissed her lips, enjoying the fruity taste of strawberry milkshake. Despite some doubts Max felt that she made the right choice by deciding to come to Arcadia Bay.

On a bench that offered a breath-taking vista of the bay during the sunset one Kate Marsh felt the same as Nathan held her hand, with the two admiring the landscape in silence...


	7. Sweat and Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little personal indulgence an one of my favorite ships. Hope you will like it! ^^

Juliet Watson, young reporter –extraordinaire, was sitting on her bed flooded by a variety of thoughts. Some of them were related to the upcoming Vortex Club party, and what she should wear to the party. Others roamed around Max Caufield, the new ‘’consort’’ (heh, this term can sound so appropriate yet so old-fashioned at the same time) of one Victoria Chase, the Queen of Blackwell and undisputed socialite. She didn’t meet Max before and was looking forward to learn more about the girl who managed to steal the Queen’s heart and even tame some of her more ‘’despotic’’ tendencies. Of course, she managed to get some info from Taylor, Courtney and Stella but seeing is believing, no?

And of course, there was the matter of one tardy girlfriend, who always managed to be late for some reason or another, even if Juliet had suggested that next time this happens she will go to bed with a red bottom as a punishment. The face she made when those words were spoken was so cute that Juliet was still sad that she didn’t take an impromptu pic with her phone to keep it is a memento.

* * *

While Juliet dreams about buying a little leather whip (but a cute, ladylike one without metal studs) Dana Ward is having a revelation while on the way to the gym shower, having realized that she is once again late to a date, something that will definitely make her partner a little mad. She doubles down towards the shower with a toiletries bag clutched in one hand, hoping that she won’t get her as whopped when she will go to Juliet’s room. The thought of a promised spanking and Juliet’s slightly evil smile make her skin shudder under the hot water, and she tries her best to scrub her body as fast as she can so that she can avoid such a cruel fate.

The cheerleading practice session wasn’t so long but one of the girls didn’t manage to the get the routine right and Dana offered to stay with her after the session and give a few tips. Candice was more than thankful for that but time flew faster than it seemed, and Juliet said from day one that she will never sent her reminders once they agree to do something specific together. Thankfully Dana managed to clean up in record time and made a bee-line for one of the mirrors to apply some light make-up.

She still couldn’t believe the fact that she was in a relationship with Juliet Watson, one of the hottest girls who studied at Blackwell. When the aspiring reporter left a perfumed letter under her door Dana thought that it was merely a cute way of saying thank you for a few tips related to a fitness routine. Her eyes bulged when she read the content of the later, which was quite steamy yet tasteful. Dana had kissed girls in the past when she partied hard, but it was clear from the start that Juliet was in for something considerably more serious than a one-time hook-up.

The letter was more than enough to spark Dana’s imagination and she decided that some risks should be taken in life and answered with a letter of her own, spiced with her favorite perfume.

Two years have passed since that faithful moment and her heart fluttered every time she saw her little Jules <3 on the halfway, during classes or when they went out of a date. That flutter turned into a quake when they ‘’enjoyed a pleasurable evening’’ as Juliet like to call their torrid sexual encounters. In recent times Jules had started to become a bit more kinky, teasing Dana with a sleuth of punishments for ‘’offenses against her mistress’’ but hey, whatever floats her boat. _Although that one wax-play session was out of this world, even if Juliet had to spend some time to convince her that its harmless._

Dana dressed up quickly and rushed towards the dorm.

* * *

The echo of a pair of high-heel shoes could be heard on the hallway and Juliet knew that they were Dana’s shoes. Her guess was confirmed by a quick rap on the door, and by the beauty who stood by her door when it was opened. Dana’s beauty attracted Juliet for quite some time before she decided to make a move but she patted herself for the decision to place that letter under her door every day. Even now she was electrifying, in a sexy black top and feather-style jeans that underlined her delicious form. Juliet thought about baiting Dana in the room with a request and converting the date into a surprise pleasurable evening but decided to stick to the initial plan. However, a little teasing would be appropriate.

“Hello Miss Ward, glad you could make after 25 minutes past the agreed time.” A playful smile accompanied this sentence but Dana’s cheeks started to burn due to a reason known by both of them.

“Ah, yes, well I kinda had to coach Candice a bit and time flew faster than I thought. But we can totally make it to the place in time if we go now…”

‘’Yes we will, but someone is in for a spanking session by the end of the night.’’ Juliet’s saccharine smile surprised Dana a little but she quickly decided that is nothing more than a mere tease and dutifully extended her hand after the blonde locked the door.

The pair started to walk towards Juliet’s car, a Subaru BRZ that could get your heart racing when she put the pedal to the metal. The luscious black of the body made it shine nicely in the parking lot, where it had attracted the envy of many students quite often. Many dreamed to still the heart of the blonde, while other merely hoped to catch her in a good mood and wiling to offer a free ride. Only a few were lucky enough with the later, and her heart beat for the beautiful cheerleader who is took the shotgun seat and is checking her smartphone. She pushed the ignition button and smiled as the tell-tale noises of an awakening engine were heard.

They reached the restaurant in time and found a free table, which was quite impressive this time of the year. While waiting for their food to come they sipped cocktails and held hands while talking about the latest developers. When Dana mentioned that she saw Nathan and a blonde girl speaking Juliet was intrigued since the girl seemed to be new (_and God knows that Dana at least acquainted with most of the high school, but let’s not tell her that)._

As the waiter was bringing their food Juliet looked straight into Dana’s eyes with one of those _looks. _The _look_ inferred that Juliet has already thought about an outlandish and interesting way to tease Dana between the sheets, usually with the creative use of some household items.

Italian cuisine was one of their mutual favorites and this place hit all the right spots, at least according to Dana. They enjoyed the main course and opted for a light desert, which was consumed with gusto. After the bill was set they went back to the Subaru, at started the journey towards the dorm.

* * *

Once again Dana was in Heaven as she felt Juliet’s skill hands playing on her body, one proving her unmatched dexterity while the other held a an elongated piece of ice which produced shivers when it collided with Dana’s warm skin. These sensations were delicious and both girls wished that it could last forever, but an inevitable apex was reached, offering the sweet release which is craved by many and obtained by few. After a quick shower and some fresh sheets the pair intertwined their arms in bed, submerging in a pleasant slumber as the star shined brightly on the sky. Even if one of them had a bottom which was slightly red and sensitive to touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! ^^ Welcome to my first fan fiction, inspired by one of the best titles I had the honor to play. I hope you will stick along for the ride but here are a few details for those who are looking for a few clear details:  
1\. This is a heavily alternate universe work. While I will retain most of the characters they will be OCC in some way or another. I hope to render them as best as possible but it is likely that they will be pretty far from the standard canon.  
2\. I plan to make it quite lengthy , at least 200,000 words. That’s a reasonable target but it may be even longer.  
3\. Enjoy :)


End file.
